Stiles Stilinski a définitivement des problèmes de sentiments
by Amazingxlife
Summary: Stiles était en couple avec Lydia et tout se passait bien. Mais bien sûr, bien. Ne fait JAMAIS partie du vocabulaire de Stiles. - Spoile saison 6A - Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

« Beacon Hills avait retrouvé sa tranquillité, les soldats Nazis, ainsi que le professeur Garrett avaient disparu. Stiles était parti s'installer à Washingthon comme cela l'était prévu. Lydia l'avait aidé à s'installer alors qu'elle était partie vivre au Massachussette. Elle voyait Stiles très souvent. Et leur couple se portait vraiment bien. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient d'être ensemble. Scott quant à lui était à Us Davis, il demeurait donc le plus proche de Beacon Hills. Et les amis se voyaient uniquement pour les vacances. Si tout allait bien pour le moment, tout le monde savait pertinemment que ça ne durerait pas. »


	2. 1 Chapter - Une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre un**

Stiles était installé dans son petit appartement à côté du Campus. Cela faisait environ un mois qu'il était là. Il ne se plaignait pas. Bien sûr, ses amis et sa famille lui manquaient atrocement, néanmoins, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire sans eux. Le plus dur pour lui, s'était la distance qui le séparait de son père. Il ne pouvait plus veiller sur lui. Ils s'appelaient très régulièrement, pour ne pas dire tous les jours, mais cela faisait vraiment du bien à Stiles même si cela ne restait pas assez à ses yeux. Il appelait Scott et Lydia par Skype un jour sur deux, puisqu'un jour c'était avec l'un, et un jour avec l'autre. Tout se passait donc bien.

Le garçon s'était levé de bonne heure pour être sûr de ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Depuis qu'il avait commencé l'université, il n'avait pas été absent une seule fois, ni même en retard. Il ne s'était pas fait remarquer non plus. On aurait presque pu croire que ce n'était pas la même personne. Pourtant, il s'agissait toujours de Stiles. Il n'y avait pas de surnaturel pour l'empêcher de travailler, si bien qu'il était en avance dans ses devoirs. Il avait les meilleures notes qu'il était possible d'avoir et était attentif à ses professeurs, qui avaient tout de même été mis au courant pour sa maladie et qui contrairement aux autres, l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. Ainsi, il pouvait prouver que le père de Scott n'avait pas eu tord de lui faire confiance. Il rendait son père particulièrement fier. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il arrivait enfin à avoir une vie presque normal.

Stiles était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, il se levait ensuite pour débarrasser la table, pour aller se laver, et s'habiller. Il était sept heures du matin quand il était prêt. Il sortait un de ses cours pour le revoir un peu, puis à sept heures et demi il quittait son petit appartement qui se situait à côté du campus, pour se rendre à la faculté.

Il marchait tranquillement, il avait hâte d'aller étudier. Il traversait pour se rendre dans son établissement. Il parcourait les nombreux couloirs pour aller à sa salle, avant de s'asseoir devant la porte. Comme tous les jours, il avait reçu un message de Scott et de Lydia pour savoir s'il allait bien, cela le faisait sourire. Il répondait alors rapidement aux messages pour dire que oui il allait bien.

Le côté négatif était que la plupart des étudiants étaient des bourgeois, et ne l'aimaient pas. En effet, ils lui faisaient assez savoir. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se fasse coincer entre deux cours pour subir des moqueries et des coups, mais il n'en avait pas parlé. A quoi cela servirait ? Il voulait juste leur foutre les nerfs en réussissant, et en étant meilleur qu'eux, alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes moyens. Et cela marchait assez. Ses côtes s'en souvenaient encore malheureusement.

* * *

La journée venait de se terminer, encore une fois, il n'avait pas échappé aux insultes et à quelques coups. Il rentrait en grimaçant chez lui, mais peu importe, quand lui aurait son diplôme et qu'eux ne l'auraient pas, il pourrait bien rire un moment. Il ne participait jamais aux fêtes étudiantes comparés à ses harceleurs. Alors, il prenait le temps de faire ses devoirs correctement. D'ailleurs, à peine rentrer, il posait ses affaires, il allait se désinfecter, il appelait ensuite Lydia.

« **Hey** **!** _Dit-il une fois que la jeune femme apparaissait à l'écran._

 **-Salut ! Alors cette journée ?**

 **-Eh bien, comme une journée de cours. Et toi ?**

 **-Pareillement, c'était vraiment intéressant. J'ai appris tellement de choses.**

 **-Je suis content pour toi.**

 **-Et toi alors ?**

 **-Pareil, j'apprends tellement de choses intéressantes. Je crois que c'est la première fois que quelque chose m'intéresse autant.**

 **-C'est vraiment une bonne chose.**

 **-Oui, c'est sûr.**

 **-Bon, je dois te laisser, je dois encore réviser pour demain, bonne journée à toi. Je t'aime.**

 **-Je t'aime aussi.** »

Parler avec Lydia lui faisait toujours énormément de bien, tout comme parler avec Scott. Mais ce n'était jamais assez pour lui. Ils lui manquaient énormément. Il envoyait même des messages régulièrement, à Liam, Mason, Corey, et Malia pour savoir comment ils allaient. Il prenait des nouvelles de tout le monde, et tout le monde prenait de ses nouvelles, et rien que pour ça, il savait qu'il devait continuer à se battre pour l'université.

* * *

 _ **Alors ce premier chapitre ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je vous préviens, Derek ne va pas arriver de suite, mais bientôt ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles était en week-end mais le garçon restait sur le campus, un week-end sur deux, il le passait avec Lydia, et l'autre week-end, il le passait seul, et ce week-end là était un week-end qu'il passait seul. Il était allongé sur son lit en train de regarder le plafond avec intérêt. Beacon Hills lui manquait, les histoires surnaturelles lui manquaient, son père, Scott, Liam et la meute lui manquaient. Et aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître Derek lui manquait. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis que ce dernier était parti deux ans auparavant. Breaden était revenue pour aider Malia, mais Derek non. Il se demandait souvent où est-ce que le loup était, était-il encore vivant ? Allait-il bien ? Vivait-il avec quelqu'un ? Était-il resté avec Cora au Mexique ? Peter lui-même n'avait pas de nouvelles de son neveu, et Stiles voyait bien que quelque part cela le blessait, il comprenait. Même s'il avait été la pire personne au monde, Derek restait un membre de sa famille. Le jeune Stilinski était resté en contacte avec Peter, parce que ce dernier lui avait quand même sauvé la vie lorsqu'il avait été effacé de la mémoire des autres. Sans lui, Scott et la meute, n'auraient certainement pas trouvé de moyens de l'aider.

D'ailleurs, le jeune hyperactif avait décidé que cela faisait un peu trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles du reste de la meute et de Peter. Il s'était alors levé puis avait attrapé son portable. Il parcourait son répertoire et lorsqu'il faisait défiler les numéros, il se rendait vite compte qu'il n'avait plus le numéro du plus jeune mâle Hale, et cela lui serrait le cœur. Il oubliait rapidement cela, puis cherchait le numéro de Peter qu'il trouvait assez facilement.

Peter avait réussi à se faire accepter par sa fille, et ils avaient partagé de grand moment ensemble. Ce dernier avait vraiment changé pour pouvoir être avec la coyote. Et tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Stiles les avait grandement aidé. Il n'en était pas peu fier. Il s'était mis à la place des deux. Il comprenait que chacun d'eux voulaient connaître l'autre. Alors il avait fait en sorte qu'ils puissent se parler sans tabou. Maintenant tout allait bien.

Il composait le numéro de Peter, et seulement après deux sonneries la voix de l'ancien alpha se faisait entendre.

« **Allô ? Un soucis Stiles ?**

 **-Non non aucun, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles, alors je voulais en avoir. Comment ça se passe avec Malia ?**

 **-On apprend encore à se connaître, mais ça va globalement beaucoup mieux. Merci encore.**

 **-Je te dois au moins ça après ton aide.**

 **-Tu me devais rien du tout après le mal que j'ai fait. Comment ça se passe à l'université ?**

 **-Très bien ! C'est vraiment génial, j'aime ce que j'apprends, les professeurs sont compréhensifs par rapport à ma maladie, et j'ai de très bon résultats.**

 **-Je déduis que tu ne t'es pas fait de nouveaux amis.**

 **-Non pas vraiment... Je suis plutôt l'ennemi à abattre là-bas...**

 **-Ennemis ? Comment tu peux être un ennemi ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas riche, et j'ai de meilleurs résultats qu'eux ?**

 **-Je vois... Ils te font du mal ?**

 **-Non non, rien du tout, ils me font juste comprendre que je ne suis pas le bienvenu.**

 **-Menteur. Je n'ai même pas besoin de mes sens de loup-garou pour entendre que tu mens Stiles.**

 **-N'en parle à personne.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te font ?**

 **-Juste des insultes et parfois des coups mais rien de grave.**

 **-Rien de grave ?! Des coups pour toi ce n'est pas grave ?! Pour moi ça l'est !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça change que ça le soit ou non ? Je veux dire, je peux rien faire de toute façon.**

 **-Ton père le sait ?**

 **-Non. Et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.** _Dit-il froidement._

 **-Très bien.** _Dit Peter en signe d'apaisement._ **Mais si ça continue trop tu m'appelles, compris ?!**

 **-Oui. Je te le promets. Je dois te laisser à plus.**

 **-Ouais prends soin de toi gamin.** »

Les autres membres de la meute avaient vraiment eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que Peter et Stiles soient amis. Pourtant, ils l'étaient. Il n'était pas rare que lorsque Stiles revenait à Beacon Hills le plus vieux des Hale s'incrustait dans la soirée prévue pour lui. Mais cela faisait toujours plaisir à Stiles de revoir Peter, alors personne n'osait rien dire.

Scott n'avait pas osé le dire aux autres, mais il était presque sûr que son presque frère s'était rapproché du plus vieux des Hale en vie, pour échapper au manque que lui procurait l'absence de Derek. Même si en apparence Stiles et Derek étaient toujours en train de se prendre la tête, une confiance aveugle avait pris place entre eux.

Parce que même si Derek plaquait régulièrement l'hyperactif contre des murs, il n'avait hésité une seule seconde à aller lui porter secours, comme l'inverse avait été vrai. Scott avait bien vu le regard triste quand Stiles avait croisé les initiales de Derek lorsqu'ils devaient mettre les leurs sur l'étagère. Stiles était bien plus affecté par le départ du loup-garou qu'il ne l'avait fait croire. Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, que Derek lui, aurait cru Stiles quand il lui avait parlé de Théo. Pire, Derek aurait tué lui-même Donovan s'il avait su que ce dernier avait attenté à la vie du jeune Stilinski. Là où il avait lamentablement échoué. Et au lieu de chasser Stiles de la meute, Derek aurait probablement fait la garde rapproché personnel du plus jeune.

Stiles ne le disait pas aux autres, mais il était vrai que Derek lui manquait, et parler avec Peter lui permettait d'être proche indirectement de lui. C'était étrange, mais cela fonctionnait. Pourtant, Stiles avait bien le nouveau numéro de Derek, Peter le lui avait donné, mais Stiles n'avait jamais osé s'en servir. Il trouvait cela irrespectueux. Alors il ne l'appelait pas. D'ailleurs, même si Peter avait lui aussi le nouveau numéro de son neveu, il ne l'avait jamais appelé. Il respectait la distance que Derek avait souhaité mettre avec sa vie à Beacon Hills et sa vie d'aujourd'hui, et il ne pouvait clairement pas lui en vouloir. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça ? Derek avait assez souffert.


End file.
